Elwynn Forest
Human (7,000) high elf (1,500) Ironforge dwarf (700) Half-elf(500) Wildhammer dwarf (300) |capital= Goldshire |level=1-12 |ruler=Marshal Dughan |government=Democracy |loc=Central Azeroth |pop=10,000 |capital= Goldshire (7,000) |major=Northshire Abbey (500) Eastvale Logging Camp (1,000). |affiliation: Alliance.}} Elwynn Forest is a vast woodland where the majority of the humans live and is the starting point of all human characters. It is under guardianship of the kingdom of Stormwind, but has its own democratic government. Though much of the forest was burned down during the First War, trees and lush glades have grown anew. Stormwind lies in the northwest part of the forest and is heavily patrolled by the Stormwind guards. Garrison guards scattered throughout the forest attempt to keep the lands safe from the forces of the Horde, as well as the various wild creatures, hostile humanoids, and the Defias Brotherhood, which has various staging camps around the woods. Elwynn is generally a peaceful forest, but if travelers wander too far from the main roads they may encounter hidden dangers lurking in the shadows. History Elwynn was the site of many battles in the First War, in which the kingdom of Azeroth fell to the orcish Horde. After the fall of Stormwind Keep, Elwynn became the domain of the Stormreaver and Twilight's Hammer clans. Following the liberation of Azeroth by the Alliance of Lordaeron, the forest has been returned to its prior pastoral beauty. The kingdom was renamed to Stormwind sometime after the Third War. The city of Stormwind, the town of Goldshire, and the abbey at Northshire have all been rebuilt, and the land shows no trace of its unhappy past. Geography The instanced dungeon The Stockades can be found in the city of Stormwind, which lies in Elwynn Forest. There are no other instances or micro dungones, nor any battlegrounds, in this zone. Maps and subregions thumb|left|300px|Map of Elwynn Forest *Detailed area map (lists all creatures) *Topographic map of Elwynn Forest Dungeons Travel hubs Flight paths from Stormwind * Ironforge * Sentinel Hill, Westfall * Lakeshire, Redridge Mountains * Darkshire, Duskwood * Booty Bay, Stranglethorn Vale * Nethergarde Keep, Blasted Lands * Morgan's Vigil, Burning Steppes * Thorium Point, Searing Gorge Regions adjacent to Elwynn Forest Notable characters Elwynn Forest is home to several humans of status. From the base camp in Northshire, Marshal McBride sends promising young humans out into the world. In Goldshire, Marshal Dughan leads the effort to reclaim Elwynn from the kobolds, and from his post outside Eastvale Logging Camp, Guard Thomas seeks to eradicate the foothold the murlocs have established in the forest. Quests Resources * Cloth ** Linen Cloth ** Wool Cloth (from Sheep) * Herbs ** Peacebloom ** Silverleaf ** Earthroot * Leather ** Ruined Leather Scraps ** Light Leather * Ore ** Copper Vein Wild creatures *Bears *Boars *Gnolls *Kobolds *Murlocs *Spiders *Wolves Notes, Tips, & Additional Info * See also Aletto's Guide to Elwynn Forest. * The Horde enjoys attacking Goldshire, Northshire and Tower of Azora. It won't be surprising if you see a huge battle going on in either of these places. * The two rival farmsteads, The Stonefield Farm and Maclure Vineyards, may be a reference to the real-world Hatfield/McCoy feud http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hatfield-McCoy_feud. * Elwynn Forest is of the locations featured in South Park's "Make Love, Not Warcraft" episode. Category:Woods Category:Starting areas Category:Continent:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Zone:Elwynn Forest Category:Human territories